1. Field
The present disclosure relates to protein complexes and methods of preparing same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Monoclonal antibodies have been leading a new drug market and developed as a therapeutic agent for a variety of targets. In many cases, however, monoclonal antibodies do not have a satisfactory efficacy and development thereof as a new drug has limitations due to their high manufacturing costs. To address these problems, research into bi-specific antibodies has been continuously conducted since the middle 1980s. In spite of so much effort, a leading technology for producing bi-specific antibodies has not yet been reported.
A preexisting method of producing bi-specific antibodies has disadvantages: difficulties in mass producing bi-specific antibodies and difficulties in commercialization thereof due to low efficacy and side effects. Recently, thanks to advanced antibody engineering, competitive new antibody platforms have emerged, but the antibody platforms are still in a verification stage.
Therefore, there is still a need to develop a new protein complex and method of preparing antibodies or antibody-like constructions, particularly those that enable the production of antibody or antibody-like molecules specific to at least two heteroantigens.